


Heroes and Sidekicks

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Teasing, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: She says, "I love you," through insults and slow torture.





	Heroes and Sidekicks

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I anticipated because I had trouble finding a place to end that I could be satisfied with. I'm fairly satisfied with this one.

* * *

**| "Just follow me, I know the area." | explosion | teasing | mindless |**

* * *

Tom doesn't know whether to scream or moan as B'Elanna nips his neck. It feels agonizing not to touch her. Being bound shirtless against Chaotica's upright Cradle of Persuasion while B'Elanna plays with his skin to her delight ought to be classified as torture. Her lips trace a wet path down his torso. They stop just short of his boxers. He wants to scream when she waits. It's building in his throat. Before he lets loose, B'Elanna uses her hands to slide his boxers down a few inches. He isn't exposed, but he may as well be. He groans. 

"B'Elanna." Half of him wants to end the torture. The other half desperately wants her to continue. She smirks. 

"Yes, Tom?" She says it like she doesn't have him strung out and nearly begging. _Christ_, if she wants him to beg, he'll happily and enthusiastically beg. The position of his boxers places the waistband just over the tip of his penis. It's arousing and frustrating all at once. Her fingers trace over a sensitive spot on his hips and if he wasn't bound, he'd have pulled her to him frantically at the touch. 

"Please." She pouts and continues tracing circles over the sensitive parts of his hips near the jut of his pelvis. His hips jerk. She hasn't even touched his erection yet and already he's so ready. 

"But, we've only just started." She kneels and presses her lips like feathers against his ticklish hips. Tom's reminded of when she'd first discovered this spot. 

**=/\=**

Tom looks up from the couch as B'Elanna storms into their quarters. He'd been waiting for almost an hour; she'd had extra reports to go over since Carey was out sick with the flu of all things. She shed her jacket quickly and plummeted onto their shared bed. Tom peered over the couch at her. She still had her boots on. Feeling generous and a bit guilty for having already gotten an hour to himself, he gets up to take her boots off. She mumbles a thank you when he takes her second boot off. It lands with a thump next to their bed. He crawls next to her and hugs her, providing little kisses to her neck and shoulder. 

"Mmm, thanks Tom, but I'm exhausted. I had to replace the paneling for over a hundred external conduits because they were damaged by that meteor field." 

"Asteroid field." 

"Yeah whatever. I just want to sleep." She rolls over and nestles against his stomach. He rolls away after a moment and untucks her shirt. 

"Tom," she whines. 

"You won't be comfortable sleeping in your uniform." She sighs. 

"Fine. But I'm going to sleep while you do that." He laughs to himself while he pulls off her shirt. She has to lift her torso a little to help him and then extends her arms so he can get it all the way off. The turtleneck musses her hair delightfully but Tom doesn't linger. He pushes her onto her back gently and glances up to see that her eyes are only half closed. With expert motions, he pulls off her trousers. She sighs and sits up to remove her bra from under her tanktop. It slips off her arms and onto the floor easily before she lays back. Tom follows her because he can't resist kissing her. He's careful not to be too demanding. He just wants her to unwind. She seems to think differently and quickly switches their position. "On second thought, maybe I'm not too tired after all." Her eyes apraise his body as much as her hands. When her finger brushes his exposed hip—switching positions made his T-shirt ride up a little—he squirms up and away. She raises an eyebrow. "Ticklish?" He nods. 

"A bit." She nods. Then dons a devilish smirk. 

"Good ticklish or bad ticklish?" 

"Good. Definitely good." She shifts down his body so that she can easily place her lips at his hips. 

"Really?" Her tone is playful. She kisses the exposed skin before licking it. Tom groans and hefts her up to his mouth by her shoulders to crash their lips together. 

**=/\=**

It's a special brand of agony to not be able to pull her to his mouth when she licks, kisses, and nibbles his hips. He pivots his hips in an attempt to rub against her but she's good at keeping out of reach. His wrists above his head chafe against the soft leather restraints. Only when he finally gives up, does she reach out to touch him through his pants. Her thumb rubs the top of his penis with a delightful pressure and he moans. When he opens his eyes, he can see how much fun she's having. 

"You're having way too much fun with this." She shoots him a scalding hot look. 

"You're the one who wanted this." It was half true. 

**=/\=**

She is sitting at a corner table in the messhall with a PADD in her hand. Tom smiles at seeing her. No doubt she's going over engineering reports. He moves behind her quietly and snatches the food from her fork before she lifts it to her mouth. Upon tasting metal, she blinks away from the PADD to see him for the first time. 

"Hi, Tom." She smiles and sets her PADD down too. He takes a seat across from her and revels in being allowed to hold her hands on the table. It was a new development. 

"Doing anything tonight?" She licks her lips. 

"I don't know. Am I?" He smirks. Where did she get the right to call him a pig all those years? She's just as bad as he is. Maybe he'd finally rubbed off on her. 

"I was thinking something different, like Captain Proton?" She rolls her eyes. 

"I thought you had Harry to play with. That old B-movie program," he smiles at her vocabulary; he's rubbing off on her, "isn't any fun." He lets his voice drop an octave. 

"Harry can't play the games I want to play." Now she's interested. "I was thinking of making a few...modifications. Tell me, B'Elanna, how do you feel about a Dungeon of Pleasure?" She smirks ferally. 

"I do like that." She takes a hand from him to place on her lips. When she speaks next, she lifts it away slightly but keeps it in front of her face in a gesture that makes Tom want to kiss her cute face. "I'll join on one condition." 

"Anything." Her eyes sparkle. 

"I get to tie _you_," she lifts her eyebrows suggestively, "up." He can only nod. 

**=/\=**

And here he is, tied up and at her mercy. He whimpers. She draws back with concern. She looks beautiful kneeling in front of him: hair half-thrown to one side, eyes bright, cheeks red.... 

"Color?" 

"G-Green. It's green." To his pleasure, she stands up and starts kissing him in earnest. Their lips break when the whole holodeck rocks. She braces herself with her hands on either side of his body. 

"What?" She asks with confusion evident on her face. They hear little gunshots that could be explosions at closer range. They aren't happening on the holodeck but they'll be affected here eventually. "We should probably report." He wants to protest as she starts untying him, but knows she's right. If _Voyager_ is being attacked, the Captain will want her chief helmsman and chief engineer. Hopefully, that they were technically off duty would let her forgive him for his obvious arousal. B'Elanna has to stand on her toes to untie him. She's freed one hand when the next explosions rock the ship. The surroundings flash and his hand comes free when the forcefields on the holodeck momentarily give way. They tumble to the ground as the Cradle of Persuasion exists only as a light show for a second. When B'Elanna falls into his arms, he's glad that the floor held. They're curled up behind the upright table when he hears the mindless reboot chatter of Satan's Robot. 

"Coming. Online. Circuits. Operational." The robot whirrs as it moves into what Tom suspects is an upright position to clunk around the room in. B'Elanna looks over at him and whispers. 

"I thought you deactivated the characters?" He shrugs and whispers back. 

"They must have come online when the forcefields regenerated." It was probably a bug in his program. He couldn't be expected to catch all of them. How often do the forcefields need to regenerate in an active program anyway? She rolls off of him and he takes the opportunity to roll to his stomach and army crawl towards the secret exit he isn't supposed to know about until episode 46. "Just follow me, I know the area." Suddenly, he's glad he'd made modifications to the original story outside the ones he'd done up for tonight. 

"Captain Proton!" Tom curses under his breath when he sees Chaotica's shoes a few paces ahead of him. Tom's not wearing his costume obviously, but it doesn't matter. Chaotica is programmed to recognize him as Captain Proton anyway. He scrambles to his feet and helps B'Elanna to do the same. 

"Computer, deactivate characters." Why didn't he do this earlier? The computer chimes its negative tone. 

"Unable to comply. Holodeck commands are offline." B'Elanna swears under her breath this time. Chaotica isn't phased by the statements. It isn't part of his protocol to recognize deactivations or the computer. He circles around B'Elanna who visibly stiffens. 

"Who is this fine," his eyes travel down and then up the length of her body before resting on her eyes, "woman? A new secretary?" Tom steps between them. 

"No, my new, uh, sidekick." He hears B'Elanna protest behind him. 

"Sidekick?" She continues to grumble. "I'll show you a side _kick_." The emphasis she puts on the word kick tells him she doesn't mean the helpful kind of sidekick. 

"Just so long as it isn't _my_ side, hun." Chaotica raises his black eyebrows at the affectionate name. 

"Then move out the way, _dear_." She's mad enough to lay it on thick. He doesn't move. He's a bit attached to Chaotica; wouldn't want him to be dismantled by a skilled engineer. 

"Your sidekick and your wife then?" Chaotica gestures and guards grasp B'Elanna from behind. She struggles but she's no match for the burly holograms. "Seems you've handed yourself, and with it, Earth, to me on a silver platter." Chaotica waxes poetically. Tom watches helplessly as Chaotica's goons hold B'Elanna in front of the death ray. When the holodeck commands malfunction, it's a fifty-fifty chance that the safety protocols go too. He has no idea which time this is. "Surrender Proton. Or watch your wife die." He doesn't have a choice. He holds his hands up and falls to his knees placatingly. 

"I surrender." Tom reflects that this isn't his best moment. He's on his knees to surrender in front of Chaotica wearing nothing but his boxers and sporting a subsiding erection. If it weren't so nerve-racking, he'd laugh. Chaotica gestures again and for a moment Tom's stomach sinks because maybe Chaotica is going to try killing B'Elanna anyway. When he looks over at her, he sees with relief that the goons are dragging her back to him. Chaotica regards the glaring B'Elanna a moment before he pushes down on her shoulder and his goons force her to her knees beside Tom. They release her and to his continued relief, she stays put. She must have come to the same uncertain conclusion about the functionality of the safety protocols. It's then that Tom notices he hasn't felt an explosion in a while. 

"B'Elanna?" He asks quietly when Chaotica walks away in conference with his head goon. Likely he's planning on his next steps. Only the lower goons are watching over them. 

"I noticed too." She taps her commbadge and raises her hand back in the air so quickly that Tom isn't sure she'd actually done it. 

"Torres to transporter room. Two to beam from Holodeck One to my quarters." The fuzzy embrace of the transporters envelops them and Tom is beyond grateful that the attacks didn't disrupt them. When they reappear, Tom is less grateful when he doesn't see the muted lighting of their quarters but the full assault of the Bridge. He swears and quickly if not gracefully rises to his feet directly in front of Chakotay. He's barely hiding a smirk. Tom's hands instinctively flutter to cover his subsiding but not departed erection. He swears internally again when he hears a muffled chuckle from B'Elanna. She is definitely _not_ his sidekick. Hell, she's still fully dressed! 

"It seems you've discovered the transporters are malfunctioning, Lieutenant," the Captain addresses him with amusement clear on her voice. 

"Yes Captain. Sorry Captain. I—" he shoots a look at B'Elanna, "_we_"—he corrects in an effort to incriminate her as equally as they are incriminating him—"will be going now." He scurries around the command center and past a smirking Harry. He's dismayed at that. Surely, kind Harry isn't enjoying his pain. 

"I didn't get the memo about the uniform change, Tom." Tom wants to simultaneously maim and congratulate Harry when he hears distributed snickering, including B'Elanna's. The once green and timid Ensign has certainly come a long way. He contemplates when they are safe behind the opaque walls of the turbolift. Maybe he should step back so he doesn't rub off on Harry so much. He glances at the still amused B'Elanna and shakes his head when he realizes the gesture would be a moot point. 

"Pig." He accuses. 

"Swine." She bites back without missing a beat. She pulls him into a soft kiss at odds with her venom. "But at least you're mine." 

"You're one hundred percent right." He kisses her again, just as soft. "I love you too."


End file.
